


Complicated

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are complicated.  But what's more complicated are Garrus's feelings for Shepard.</p><p>A drabble told from Garrus's perspective as they are hunting for Sidonis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Humans were… complicated. Garrus didn’t even pretend to understand half of the things they did. Hell, even Shepard, the only human he actually considered a friend, had been giving him trouble lately. He blamed it on the tension. But finding Fade? Well that, that was something he could do.

The little Volus in front of them cowered. Probably had something to do with he and Shepard taking out his krogan bodyguards with a couple well placed pistol shots. Ah well.

"So maybe you’d like to tell us where to find him?" 

Garrus jabbed the volus with his pistol. The terrified thing quickly gave up all the information he had on Fade. Even spilled Fade’s real name: Harkin. Shepard’s face twisted with disgust.

"Ugh. How the hell did Harkin end up being the Fade?"

Garrus couldn’t help but chuckle. Alenko had told him all about how Harkin had hit on Shepard. Apparently she’d still rather eat razorblades and acid than deal with Harkin.

"I can’t wait to see Harkin again."

Garrus’s mandibles flared and he gave Shepard a giant grin, “I’m sure he’ll be just thrilled to see us both.”

Shepard… winked at him. For a moment Garrus was stunned. He felt blood rushing to his face and thanked the spirits his clan markings were blue. The last thing he needed was to blush because of Shepard.

The volus wheezing brought him back to reality.

"So uh… I can go?"

"Sure." he replied trying to sound casual, "But if we don’t find Harkin, we’ll be back for you."

With that parting shot, he cocked his pistol threateningly. Glancing behind him, he saw that Shepard had unconsciously mirrored his actions. They looked damn intimidating.

As they left, Kasumi laughed herself silly.

"Who are you guys? Mr. and Mrs. Smith? What? I’m the only one who watches classic films?"

Garrus shook his head. No time to try and understand Kasumi. They had a job to do.


End file.
